The Transportation Ride Trip
This Page is About a Bus Trip. Part 1 Linus and Elmo are Ready to Visit Ticket Park * Linus: the bus stop Are you ready to Enter Ticket Park? * Elmo: Yeah! It's a Sunny Day. * Linus: bus arrives The bus is here! toward the bus * Elmo: Wait for me, Linus. get on the bus Yay! Ticket Park, here we come. * Grover: Yeah, we're all riding the Ticket Park rides. * Roy: I heard somebody rode one of them and he got sick. * Grover: gasps Oh no, I hope I don't get sick! * Frieda: Oh, me too. * at Ticket Park * Bus Driver: Welcome to Ticket Park stops at Ticket Park and Elmo & Linus get off * Elmo: That sure looks like fun. * Linus: Yeah, I can't wait to ride it. the passengers on the bus run out and grab Elmo & Linus while cheering * All: Yes, we're here! Whoo! & Linus are carries into a brick wall * Employee: Tickets, please. looks in his pockets but no ticket * Elmo: No tickets. I must have left it at home. * Linus: I ripped my tickets. * Elmo: I guess we're not gonna be playing today. * Alex: Hold on a second, there's your tickets in your back pockets. them both * Elmo: Oh, I Forgot! to later when Elmo and Linus are walking around the amusement park It sure was lucky we found our tickets. * Linus: Yeah, bad luck. I mean good luck, very good luck. * Elmo: There it is. The line looks awfully long. * Linus: Oh, I know! Let's go on some of the easy rides first. * Elmo: Yeah, and then the Roller Coaster will seem even cooler. run off * Linus: Phew. * Elmo: Can you believe some people are afraid to ride roller coasters? * Linus: Yeah, only a real baby would be afraid of a roller coaster! * Elmo: gasps I can't believe it, Linus. It's Ticket Tiger! giant tiger costume is standing in front of them ''Get over there and I'll take your picture with him. ''moves a few steps into the camera so he's not too close to Ticket Tiger Get closer, Linus. Come on, closer. moves a little closer That's it, a little more. Now say Tickets!. the picture * Linus: Tickets! shows Linus and Ticket Tiger Wow, I look great. little kid is laughing on one of the kiddie rides * Elmo: Hey, The Railway Set. * Linus: That ride's for Railroad Lovers. * Elmo: Yeah. walk over and get into the ride, with Snoopy. When the ride is over, they get out. Snoopy smiles at Linus and walks away * Linus: How did Snoopy get in here? * Rides Later, Elmo and Linus standing in line by the Cart Mountain * Elmo: Well, can you believe that some people are scared of this ride? chuckle nervously * Linus: Yeah, it's perfectly safe. No one gets hurt riding these roller coasters. Bird walks up * Big Bird: Elmo! Linus! * Elmo: Hello, Big Bird. * Big Bird: I just got off the Cart Mountain. Man, what a rush. his armpit then sighs in relief as a green odor is released from under his arm You smell that? That's the smell of adrenaline. * Elmo: Oh, it's, uh... breath very manly, Big Bird. * Big Bird: up Elmo and smells him Elmo, I'm not smelling any adrenaline on you. You haven't gone on the ride? * Elmo: Um, I have a confession to make. We haven't gone on the ride because I'm... hungry. I'm very hungry. Hungry, hungry! off * Big Bird: Come on, Linus. You and me, pal? * Linus: I'm hungry, too. off * Big Bird: Maybe I should stop making people smell me. to Elmo and Linus sitting at a table, who already ate their lunch * Elmo: '''That was Delicious. * '''Linus: '''I Hope I Don't get sick. * '''Male Announcer: speaker Attention. Ticket Park! will be closing in five minutes. * Elmo and Linus: Five minutes?! run over to the ride * Henry: speaker Last call for the Cart Mountain. * Elmo: Well, this is it, Pal. * Linus: Yep. * Elmo: On the Cart Mountain. * Linus: After you. sit down in the ride * Elmo: We made it. * Linus: Yeah. * Cart Mountain Man: Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times. them and puts on helmets There. * Signer: Now if you could just sign this release, involving Ticket Park! in case of accidental causes... signs his name Well, nice knowing you. * Cart Mountain Man: Ready in 10... * Elmo: This is it, Linus. * Cart Mountain Man: 9, 8... * Elmo: We made it! * Cart Mountain Man: 7, 6... * Linus: We're not scaredy cats. * Cart Mountain Man: 5, 4... * Elmo: We're not crybabies. * Cart Mountain Man: 3, 2... * Elmo & Linus: We're brave! * Cart Mountain Man: 1... he presses the 'GO' button, Elmo and Linus scream, but the roller coaster breaks down * Announcer: speaker Uh, we're experiencing some technical difficulties. * Cart Mountain Man: Man, this cheap thing is always breaking down. Hey, sorry guys. Maybe next time. and Linus sigh in relief * Elmo: Linus, I have a confession to make. I was really scared about going on this ride. * Linus: Me too. * Elmo: I didn't know how to tell you because, well, I didn't want to disappoint you. * Linus: I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. * Elmo: But now we don't have to face our fears. The ride is broken. * Linus: Yeah! comes back * Cart Mountain Man: Oh, wait, it's fine. * Elmo & Linus: Huh? * Cart Mountain Man: Have fun. the 'GO' button again. Elmo and Linus take off * Elmo: Linus, I don't want to face my fears. I'm afraid of them! they get to the top, it stops for a moment. * Linus: Uh.. starts again, dropping. They scream in horror. When the ride is over, Elmo & Linus are holding each other, shaking * Female Announcer: speaker Please wait until the car has come to a complete stop. * Cart Mountain Man: It's over. You can get out now. * Elmo & Linus: Yay! We did it! get out and run around in circles * Elmo: We conquered our fears! * Linus: We stopped crying! * Elmo: We survived the Cart Mountain! * Cart Mountain Man: Hey, hold it right there! You forgot these. * Elmo & Linus: Our Gold! their gold Yeah! * Elmo: OK Linus, It's time to leave! * Linus: All Right! Part 2 Linus and Elmo are Leaving Ticket Park by a bus due to closing time. * Ticket Park Where Elmo and Linus are standing outside the amusement park * Elmo: is licking a rainbow lollipop ''That was Ticket Park ''stops at the bus stop and both of them get in but Elmo struggles for a bit with his balloon * Bus Driver: Ahem. to coin deposit * Elmo: Let me get my wallet. around and the balloon hits the bus driver's face Wait, let me check this pocket. around and the balloon hits him again No... around and the balloon hits the bus driver again ''Linus, do you have any change? * '''Linus:' How much do you need? * Elmo: How much is it? * Bus Driver: Fifty cents. * Elmo: around and the balloon smacks the bus driver in the back of his head Fifty cents. * Linus: Nope. * Elmo: around and balloon smacks bus driver again Lemme check my other poc- * Bus Driver: Forget it! * Elmo: around and balloon smacks bus driver again What did you say? * Bus Driver: Just take your seat! * Elmo: Thanks, mister. * Bus Driver: Yeah, whatev- turns around and balloon smacks him in the back of the head. Bus driver gets very angry by this point. * Linus: Show me what you got at Ticket Park * Elmo: OK! Here's my green flashlight. * Linus: Wow... I got a Railroad Set! * Elmo: Cool! * Linus: Hey, Elmo? * Elmo: Yeah, Linus? * Linus: Where's our Home? * Elmo: gasps What? * Linus: What's wrong Elmo? * Elmo: Linus, I think we're on the wrong bus! * the bus drops the two entering a dump * Elmo: gasps A Dump?! notices Pig-Pen eating from a can Hey There, What are you Eating. * Pig-Pen: Spaghetti and Meatballs. * Linus: Could you perhaps tell us how to get to home from here? * Pig-Pen: Never heard of it. * Elmo: Oh, you should help! Before the sun sets down! * Pig-Pen: Well, Why not you hang out with me. I have affixed to me the dust and dirt of countless ages...who am I to disturb history? * Elmo: I thought you didn't know where home was! Oh, what do I do now? * Linus: Remember, your landmarks Elmo! * Elmo: Right. Okay, let's see, I came from...no, I came... in circles I'M LOST! until he spots a broken fire hydrant Hey, there's one of my landmarks! A broken fire hydrant! down near the hydrant Hello, hydrant! I'm going to call you Harry. Harry the Hydrant! notices many broken fire hydrants So many broken fire hydrants. What do I do now, Harry? If only I could telephone Big Bird, he will help me out. a payphone Hey, that thing looks kind of like a phone. to it Wow, this is weird. It's like a phone, but you put money in it. up phone I hope this works. dime in coin slot. The phone rings at Big Bird's home. Big Bird groans and answers it * Big Bird: Hello. May I reluctantly help you? * Elmo: It's me, Big Bird. Elmo. I'm calling from the payphone. * Big Bird: You don't say. How's that shortcutting going? * Elmo: Not good. I think I took a wrong turn at the abandoned sofa. All there is around here are broken fire hydrants. What should I do?! from the phone * Operator: If you'd like to continue this call, please insert another dime. * Elmo: I don't have a dime! Operator, please, please, can you tell me where I am? * Operator: If you'd like to know where you are, please insert another dime. * Elmo: Uh, hold on! and Linus runs to the abandoned sofa, where three tough-looking boys are sitting on it drinking sodas (the main one sitting in the center, Scott, a red haired boy). He digs his hands under the cushions, and finds two nickels Two nickels! I need a dime! Oh, I'm never going to get home! * Scott: What are ya doing? * Elmo: Looking for a dime in this abandoned sofa! * Scott: This is our abandoned sofa, pal! * and the boy to the left of him, Scooter, give off mean looks to Elmo * Elmo: What ya doing there, drinking soda? * Scott: What's it tooya! and the boy to the right of him, Scruffy, give off surprised looks. Scott gets off the sofa and approaches Elmo Hey, listen! I know this gigantic soda isn't good for me, but sometimes it gives me the kick I need to start my busy day as a pedicab driver! * Elmo: Ooh, you drive a pedicab? * Scott: Yes, sir! puts on a pedicab driver's hat and grabs his pedicab, which Elmo gets into You need a ride somewhere? * Linus: Yes! To home, and step on it! drives away * Scooter: Way to go, Scott! * Scruffy: Yeah, he's almost saved enough to attend a community college next year! and Scooter clench their soda together and continue to drink them * drops Elmo and Linus off at what appears to be a cliff * Elmo: off of the pedicab Thanks a lot, Scott! Stay in school! notices the sign Cinnamon Street?! gasps Wait, Scott, come back! drives away, leaving Elmo and Linus behind * Elmo & Linus: AAUGH!!! and Linus begins frantically running, and checks his clock * Elmo: No! Over the cliff! off a small cliff into the muck Through the toxic runoff! through a sewer pipe Make a right at the disease-filled sewer pipe! and Linus slides out of the sewer pipe Face-first into this fetid muck! Over the garbage pile! Fall down this mountain of broken glass! Over the excruciatingly sharp razor-wire! and Linus falls down Up this massive hill! grows so tired he falls down flat on his face That's...Sesame Street! and Linus walks their way to Sesame Street and Linus enters Big Bird * Elmo & Linus: We made it! We made it! Yay! * Big Bird: I'm Proud of you two. How was Ticket Park? * Elmo: Exciting! * Big Bird: their smell on their way home Ewww, You need a wash. * Elmo & Linus: OK Big Bird! * Big Bird: Don't Forget to eat your Dinner!